


Fractured peices

by WarwomanWay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Chris takes things to far with Issac but in the end Issac forgives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris really wants to blame the alcohol and grief, under normal circumstances he would  _never_ touch Issac in a manner that he did. 

_"Chris please." Isaac's voice cracked and he's shaking._

_"Gonna make you feel so good baby boy." Chris purred in Isaac's ear as his fingers worked at the buttons of the boys pants._

_"No...Please don't." Issac begged tears rolling down his cheeks as Chris began to stroke the werewolf cock that was getting more painfully hard._

Now Chris finds himself sitting outside the bathroom back against the door listening to the sobs of the boy. Right now he wants nothing more then to eat a bullet. Its what he deserves.

Its well after midnight when the door finally opens and a red eyed Issac emerges. 

"Issac.. I.," Chris starts but cuts himself because when he hears his own voice he remembers himself telling the boy just how good he is with his cock up his ass and he really wants that gun in his mouth now.

Issac stands there looking between punching the hunter and return back to the bathroom. "Don't just don't." He begs looking down not able to look the man in the eye. 

Finally Chris is on his feet standing before he speaks up again. "The place is paid for until the start of next year. All expenses will be taking care of for how ever long you need." 

"Your leaving?" Isaac's voice is so broken as he looks at the older man. Chris nods.

"I...I can't trust myself around you."

"I forgive you!" Issac yells throwing his arms around Chris. "Please don't leave me."

Its to much. Way more than he deserves. Chris tells himself as he dislodges Issac out of from around him. "I raped you Issac, you can't possibly want me around."

Issac bit his lip to keep the tears at bay. "But I do want you." His voice so soft it takes the hunter a full second before he register the boys words. 

The werewolf is still looking up at him with so much trust and Chris world shatters. They are both so broken and fucked up. How can this possibly be ok? His only thought is how much Allison will hate him for this, but probably not as much as he hates himself. 

"Chris please." Issac whispers and it momentarily pulls Chris out of his thoughts of self hatred. "I want you." 

Alcohol must still be buzzing in his brain because he can barely comprehend when Issac lips are pressed against his. He finds himself kissing back no matter how much he knows he should put the breaks on and stop this before he hurts the young werewolf further. 

They pull apart and there is adoration in Isaac's eyes. "Don't leave me."

Chriswa swallows but nods. Maybe he can fix this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chris wakes up to the sun pouring out through the window and Issac wrapped around him like an octopus. Looking down the hunter can see the dried tears on the boy's face, but despite the tears Issac looked more relaxed in his sleep then Chris ever remembers seeing him. 

He can feel Issac shift next to him and he knows Issac is awake now even from the way he flinches away from Chris. 

"Good morning." Issac croaked out voice almost hoarse causing Chris to remember just how much the boy screamed the night before. 

"I'm going to...uh make breakfast." Chris is jumping up picking up a discarded shirt off of the floor before leaving Issac alone in the bed. 

For the next few days Chris tries his best to avoid the young werewolf,while Issac went out of his way to find a reason to touch the older man. The finally straw was on the third night Issac walks in the living room were Chris was watching TV, flopping down on the coach next to him and laid his head in Chris's lap. Chris jumped up as he had been burned.

"Issac no." Chris tried to be as gentle as possible but the boy still had a kicked puppy look on his face. "We should just keep our distance from each other." 

There's a low whine coming from Issac that makes Chris's heart plummet to his chest but the boy nods with his head hanging down low. 

He hates the look he gives him almost as much as he hates himself but he hopes with in time the boy can move on and have a normal life. 

 


End file.
